Can't Feel Your Heart
by kelincitembem
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kisah Kim Taehyung yang diam-diam menyukai sahabat masa kecilnya, Jeon Jungkook. Landasan persahabatan membuatnya tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap gadis itu, akankah perasaan itu berhasil ia sampaikan? Vkook! Jikook slight! Friendzone! GS for Uke
1. Chapter 1

Can't Feel You Heart

.

.

Kim Taehyung

.

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

.

 **Kelincitembem Present**

.

 **Prolog**

" _Jika di ibaratkan, kau adalah seekor kupu-kupu"_

" _mengapa harus kupu-kupu?"_

" _karena dari luar kau terlihat sangat sempurna layaknya kupu-kupu, namun sesungguhnya kalian sama rapuhnya"_

" _Aku masih tak mengerti—"_

" _Kupu-kupu itu sangat cantik, apakah aku juga cantik seperti kupu-kupu?"_

" _Kau jauh lebih cantik dari kupu-kupu, apalagi jika kau tengah tersenyum seperti saat ini!"_

 _ **Sayap indahmu yang mencolok**_

 _ **Warna tubuhmu yang bersinar**_

 _ **Membuat siapa saja terpesona**_

 _ **Akan kesempurnaan dirimu**_

 _ **~ BTS – Butterfly~**_

" _Ada satu tempat yang ingin sekali ku tunjukkan padamu!"_

" _Tempat, apa itu jauh?"_

" _Tidak juga, hanya saja tempat itu sangat berarti untukku!"_

" _Apa nama tempatnya?"_

" _Bukit bintang—"_

" _Bukit bintang, itu terdengar keren. Bawa aku ke sana!"_

" _Aku tak bisa berjanji, karena aku belum pernah mengajak siapa pun ke tempat itu"_

" _Kalau begitu, jadikan aku orang pertama yang kau ajak ke sana. Ku mohon!"_

" _Baiklah, karena kau salah satu orang yang berarti untukku maka aku akan mengajakmu ke sana!"_

 _ **Bintang jatuh kabulkanlah permintaanku**_

 _ **Buat rasa ini menghilang**_

 _ **Karena aku tak ingin kehilangan**_

 _ **Sosoknya...**_

 _ **~ Lovelyz – Shooting Star ~**_

" _Sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang—"_

" _Benarkah, siapa orang itu?"_

" _Huft, kau tak perlu mengetahuinya-"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena pasti kau akan kecewa ketika mengetahui sosoknya—"_

" _Huh, aku tidak mengerti—"_

" _Kau memang bodoh!"_

 _ **Mari untuk tidak saling jatuh cinta**_

 _ **Karena itu hanya akan**_

 _ **Membuat kita saling menjauh...**_

 _ **~ Big Bang – Let's Not Fall In Love ~**_

Lagi-lagi posting epep baru :v

Tenang kok, ini Cuma three shot alias Cuma 3 part aja dan masing-masing part memiliki cerita sendiri dan judulnya itu di ambil dari judul lagu^^

Fanfic aslinya sebenernya bukan Vkook, melainkan Jungkook sama OC tapi karena something jadinya begini. Maaf kalau feelnya ga dapet


	2. Chapter 2

**BAG 1. Butterfly**

 _ **Jika di ibaratkan kalian sama**_

 _ **Sulit untuk ku gapai**_

 _Kupu-kupu sampaikan padanya_

 _Bahwa ia lebih indah dari apa pun di dunia ini..._

"Taetae, ku mohon kali ini saja eoh—" ia tetap berkeras kepala, memandangku dengan mata kelincinya yang bersinar cerah. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut menggemaskan. Ku gelengkan kepalaku, berusaha terlihat tak gampang menyerah akan aegyonya sekalipun.

"Tidak bisa Kook," ku tatap ia dengan pandangan tegas, bibirnya tampak lebih mengerucut mendengar penolakan tegasku. Ah, kelinci di hadapanku ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembilnya, jeritku histeris –tentunya dalam hati.

"Jangan memasang aegyomu di hadapanku, karena itu takkan berpengaruh sedikitpun untukku" ujarku cuek kala melihat sosoknya yang entah secara sadar atau tidak tambah mengeluarkan aegyo menggemaskannya. Ia mendelik, seolah tak terima akan penolakan dan perkataanku barusan. Memutar kedua bola matanya –yang ketika melakukannya wajahnya berkali-kali bertambah imut- mencari cara lain untuk meluluhkanku –lebih tepatnya merobohkan benteng pertahanan yang sudah ku bangun secara kokoh-

Tak lama ia kembali mengerling, menatapku dengan senyuman lebar yang menyebabkan dua gigi kelincinya menyembul malu-malu. Oh, apa yang tengah ia rencanakan kini? Batinku seketika merasa was-was, pasalnya kelinci di hadapanku walau wajahnya saja yang terlihat menggemaskan namun ketika mempunyai sebuah rencana maka ia akan berubah menjadi seekor singa betina yang gagal kawin.

"Taetae—" firasatku benar-benar berubah tak enak, di tambah sosoknya yang mulai menghampiriku secara perlahan membuat nyaliku seketika menciut, keberanian yang sedari tadi ku rasakan pun menghilang entah kemana. Melihatnya mendekat membuatku refleks mundur hingga berakhir di ujung sofa yang tengah kami duduki.

Ia masih tersenyum dan entah mengapa kali ini senyuman yang biasanya terlihat manis itu di mataku berubah menjadi senyum yang menyeramkan. Persis seperti seorang psikopat gila yang tengah mengincar korbannya. Oke, tolong setelah ini ingatkan aku untuk tak menonton film tentang psikopat lagi. Lebih baik kita kembali ke cerita sebelumnya, oke.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk lakukan itu Jeon Jungkook—" ujarku dengan nada yang ku buat tegas –walau aku sendiri awalnya ragu karena jelas mendengar suaraku yang gemetar- Jungkook tak merasa takut sedikit pun –kan sudah ku katakan jika ia bisa berubah menjadi seekor singa betina- ia malah terkekeh –yang sialnya sangat manis untuk di dengar- masih mendekat, tambah mendekat. Hingga akhirnya—

Nafas kami bertabrakan, aku bahkan bisa dengan jelas merasakan nafas yang beraroma lemon dan ada bau buah stoberi manis –apakah itu berasal dari lipbam yang ia pakai? Jika iya, maka ia sukses membuatku sedikit mabuk- di pipi ku. Kedua netra kami saling menatap lekat, seolah ada sebuah rasa yang kami tunjukkan lewat pancaran mata kami. Oh, sungguh pemandangan yang menyejukkan –serta menggetarkan hatiku. Namun itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik, setelahnya aku kembali tersadar jika gadis di hadapanku ini kini telah bertranformasi dari seekor kelinci menjadi seekor singa. Oh ayolah, kenapa dari tadi aku selalu membicarakan kelinci dan singa?-_-

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauh dariku gadis bodoh!" ujarku risih, sangat risih. Bagaimana tidak risih jika kalian berada di posisi semenjijikan ini dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Namun double sialnya ia malah tersenyum polos seolah tak memiliki kesalahan apapun.

" _well_ , sepertinya kau cukup tau apa yang akan ku lakukan" ia menambah senyumannya –bahasa kerennya menyeringai yang sialnya malah terlihat jauh lebih menggemaskan-

"Jangan lakukan, atau aku akan marah padamu Jeon—" ujarku memperingati namun bukan Jeon Jungkook yang kalah hanya karena ancamanku. Karena pada dasarnya aku yang selalu kalah akan sikap semena-menanya.

"Kalau begitu, turuti permintaanku Tae-" Shit! Kenapa harus kembali lagi ke topik awal. Dasar menyebalkan!

"Tidak mau—" _well_ , sepertinya aku harus mencari cara lain untuk bernegosiasi dengan kelinci gembil di hadapanku ini.

"Baiklah, tak ada cara lain lagi Tae-" kedua mataku membulat sempurna ketika tangannya menangkup kedua pipiku. Belum sempat aku bereaksi akan hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan cepat bagaikan lari seekor cetah ia melancarkan aksinya.

Chu!

Pipi kananku yang malang, kini ia sudah ternodai. Aku mendramatisi keadaan, merenungi kejadian barusan seolah aku adalah korban pemerkosaan –atau lebih tepatnya korban pelecehan seksual yang sialnya tersangkanya adalah seorang wanita- Big No! Dengan cepat ku hempaskan tangannya –mungkin sedikit kasar tapi aku tak peduli akan hal itu- lalu berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku –lebih tepatnya pipiku yang tadi menjadi korban seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Terdengar tawa kemenangan Jungkook. Sial, aku kalah lagi! Gadis itu selalu saja memanfaatkan kelemahanku. Dasar gadis rubah! Aku terus merutuki kesialanku akibat ulah gadis yang sialnya sangat manis itu. Ku buka pintu kamar mandiku, dan lihatlah Jungkook bahkan sudah berdiri menungguku seolah tengah menyambut kedatangan pangeran kelincinya. Oh sial, apa yang kau fikirkan kini Kim Taehyung! Melihatku yang tak bereaksi apa pun, selain memandangnya datar membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik lenganku dengan penuh semangat. Membawaku pergi ke tempat yang sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

Jika kalian sekarang berfikir jika kami sepasang kekasih, berarti tebakan kalian salah besar. Kami hanyalah sepasang sahabat sehidup semati –begitu yang Jungkook katakan- berbeda _gender_ yang saling bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Jungkook sangat senang melakukan skinship, entah bergandengan tangan, mencium pipi dan dahi –rambut juga jika aku tak lupa- memelukku –yang intinya bermanja-manja denganku perlu di garis bawahi hanya denganku tak dengan yang lainnya- sementara aku kebalikannya, aku sangat membenci semua skinship yang ia lakukan. Namun Jungkook, si gadis berkepala batu itu seolah tak peduli akan semua penolakanku selama ini. Aku benar-benar nyaris menangis menghadapinya, sungguh aku tak bercanda!

Aku menyukai tempat yang tenang, damai dan jika perlu tanpa keributan apa pun yang jelas-jelas membuat hatiku tenang berkebalikan dengan Jungkook yang menyukai tempar ramai. Semakin banyaknya orang berlalu lalang, semakin banyaknya suara yang bisa ia dengar maka ia akan teramat merasa bahagia. Mengalahkan kebahagiaannya mendapat banana milknya secara Cuma-Cuma alias gratis. Jungkook lebih memilih tertidur saat pelajaran matematika, sementara aku tidak. Benar-benar bertolak belakang bukan? Ya itulah kami.

Namun itulah yang membuat kami nyaman satu sama lainnya, itulah yang membuat persahabatan kami lebih berwarna. Bahkan banyak orang yang selalu memandang persahabatan kami dengan tatapan iri. Kami saling melengkapi satu sama lain, kami saling menempel di manapun kami berada namun satu yang tak bisa kami lengkapi. Hati. Apa aku belum mengatakannya? Baiklah, aku akan mengakuinya. Aku menyukai Jeon Jungkook. Sahabatku dari semenjak aku membuka mataku untuk pertama kalinya, sahabatku sejak aku pertama kali memakai popok. Sahabatku sejak aku bayi hingga detik ini. Sahabat yang mungkin hanyalah status itu yang akan kami gunakan sampai kapan pun. Bukankah aku menyedihkan?

"Tae—" aku terlonjak dari lamunanku –ingat hanya sebentar oke- ku tatap gadis di hadapanku setengah malas. Ia masih tersenyum dengan riangnya tanpa adanya gurat kelelahan di sana. Sementara diriku? Entah ini kali keberapa aku mengeluh padanya. Terbalik? Aku tak peduli karena yang kini ku pedulikan adalah tubuhku yang lelah. Seriusan!

"Ayo bermain lagi" ku putar bola mataku malas, benar-benar tak kuat lagi akan perangainya. Oh aku sudah lelah, apa kau tak merasa lelah _bunny_? Pertanyaan itu hanya bisa terucap di dalam kepalaku.

"bukankah semua wahana sudah kita naiki?" aku bertanya, , berharap ia akan menjawab ya dan akhirnya ia memilih duduk di sampingku atau mengajakku pulang. Kembali ke kasur empukku, membayangkannya membuat air liurku nyaris menetes.

"tapi kita belum naik bianglala, ayo-" oh, harusnya aku berkata jujur tadi. Pelajaran untuk kalian semua, setidaknya berbicaralah jujur atau kau akan menjadi sepertiku. Dengan terpaksa ku ikuti langkah kakinya yang menyeretku riang,

Angin sepoi-sepoi di sore hari membelai wajahku, membuatku semakin merasa mengantuk di tambah aktifitas seharian ini dengan Jungkook yang sukses membuatku merasa sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak, kami menaiki hampir semua wahana di taman bermain ini. Ku lirik Jungkook yang tengah memejamkan kedua netranya. Cantik! Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tepatri di kedua belah bibirku. Jangan lupakan juga hatiku yang berdesir hangat. Tak lama aku mendengus kecil, sementara ia hanya terkekeh pelan akan reaksiku.

Tangan mungilnya melingkari lenganku dengan erat dan jangan lupakan juga kepalanya yang ia senderkan ke bahuku. Aku diam tak bergeming, cukup lelah untuk mendebatnya atau mungkin mulai menikmati perlakuannya padaku? Entahlah.. aku juga merasakan hal aneh pada diriku sendiri.

"eoh, kupu-kupu—" ia berujar riang ketika seekor kupu-kupu cantik terbang melintasi kami dan hinggap di bunga dekat kami berdiam diri.

"indahnya, bukankah itu sangat indah Tae?" ia masih memandang hewan kecil itu takjub, seolah ia benar-benar hanya menganggap jika hewan kecil itulah yang tercantik –menurutnya- aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai responku.

"jika di ibaratkan, kau adalah kupu-kupu" aku berujar tanpa memandangnya, memandang lurus ke arah danau yang terbentang luas di hadapan kami. Ia mendongak, mengalihkan atensinya kepadaku.

"mengapa harus kupu-kupu?" dahinya mengerut samar, tak mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tba di ibaratkan mirip dengan hewan kecil nan cantik itu.

"karena dari luar kau terlihat sempurna layaknya seekor kupu-kupu, namun sesungguhnya kalian sama-sama rapuh" ujarku sambil tersenyum tipis. Dahi Jungkook mengerut terlalu dalam, ia masih belum paham akan teka tekiku.

"aku masih tak mengerti-" putusnya kebingungan, kemudian ia duduk tegak sambil menatapku dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kupu-kupu itu sangat cantik, apa aku juga secantik kupu-kupu?"

"— kau jauh lebih cantik dari kupu-kupu, apalagi jika kau tersenyum manis seperti saat ini!" tepat setelah mengucapkan kata yang entah sial atau tidaknya mengalir mulus bagai rel kereta api dari sela bibir sexyku, Jungkook langsung memelukku erat, sangat erat.

 _ **Sayap indahmu yang mencolok**_

 _ **Warna tubuhmu yang bersinar**_

 _ **Membuat siapa saja terpesona**_

 _ **Akan kesempurnaanmu...**_

 **\- TBC -**


	3. Chapter 3

**BAG 2. Shooting Star**

 _ **Bintang jatuh**_

 _ **Bisakah kau kabulkan permintaanku?**_

 _Melihat ribuan bintang bersama_

 _Seseorang yang ku sayangi_

 _Adalah impian terbesar_

 _Dalam hidupku..._

Seperti biasa jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, suasana ruang kelas akan berubah seketika. Dari yang hening menjadi tak terkendali. Seperti tengah melakukan pertunjukan sirkus dadakan di dalam kelas, perbedaannya kalian tak akan bisa menemukan gajah, harimau bahkan si hewan pintar anjing laut juga tak ada si cerdas lumba-lumba yang bisa menghitung layaknya bocah tk. Menakjubkan. Karena semua itu hanya perumpamaan semata kawan. Dan mungkin juga keadaan kelasku bahkan mengalahkan para gadis-gadis yang tengah belanja tas dengan diskon besar-besaran di mall atau bahkan mengalahkan ibu-ibu tukang gosip yang berkedok arisan semata.

Ku tatap datar sekali lagi pandangan di sekitarku. Oh lihatlah, aku bahkan tak yakin jika semua orang ini adalah teman-temanku. Dosa apa yang telah aku perbuat di masa lalu, sehingga memiliki teman sekelas seperti mereka saat ini. Si manusia cabe, Byun Baekhyun yang kata sebagian orang adalah kembaranku yang menghilang tengah membubuhkan eyeliner di mata sipitnya yang tampak tebal dan _gelap._ Kepalaku semakin sakit saat mata indahku tak sengaja menangkap sosok Hoseok, si hyper yang tak pernah bisa dan tak pernah mau diam itu tengah menggoyang-goyangkan pantat sok sexynya mengikuti irama lagu _girlband_ favoritnya, Sistar _sunbaenim._

Kim Jongin si manusia hitam yang selalu mengaku jika kulitnya coklat eksotis dan kekurangan hidung itu terlihat tengah mengobrol bersama beberapa teman sekelas kami, ingat hanya segerombolan murid perempuan. Karena sepertinya Jongin tak ingin mengobrol dengan para kaum lelaki. Tapi sepertinya ia bukan tengah mengobrol melainkan tengah memamerkan gombalannya yang konon katanya sangat ampuh memikat hati seorang gadis –bahkan mampu memikat hati Nam ssaem, guru perempuan yang sadisnya minta ampun- terbukti dengan beberapa siswi yang terlihat salah tingkah. Benar-benar tak ada yang beres.

Kecuali Min Yoongi, mungkin pria yang di kenal dingin dan jika bicara blak-blakan itu terlihat tengah tidur di pojok kelas dengan _earphone_ yang menyumpal kedua telinganya. Mungkin hanya ia yang normal di sini. Cetusku pada diri sendiri. Ku ikuti caranya, menyumpal telingaku dengan salah satu lagu favoritku, Cheeze lalu mulai mencari posisi nyaman untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi. Mungkin mimpi bertemu seorang gadis cantik, atau putri mahkota yang di sekap di istananya sendiri tunggu mengapa cerita itu mirip dengan tokoh kartun Rapunzel. Oke, ayo abaikan. Baru aku merasakan kenyamanan dan hampir saja memasuki alam mimpi, suatu beban yang berat tiba-tiba mendarat di punggungku –karena posisiku menelungkup di mejaku-. Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya sendiri kan? Siapa lagi memang yang berani menindasku?

Ku abaikan apapun, mencoba fokus untuk kembali mengarungi mimpi. Sampai di mana tadi, ah ya bahkan aku belum memulai mimpi apapun namun semuanya sudah kacau duluan. Baik, mari kita fikirkan seorang gadis cantik memakai dress putih tengah melambai ke arahku. Pasti aku akan cepat mengarungi mimpi. Atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tertidur agar si pengganggu ini menghilang atau minimal pergi mencari kesibukannya sendiri dari pada mengganggu orang yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Tae—" abaikan suara apapun Taehyung dan fokuslah untuk tidur. Cup, lagi-lagi aku kembali lengah. Ia melakukan hal gila lagi dan sialnya ini masih di dalam kelas. Ia mengecup puncak kepalaku berkali-kali membuatku merasa tak nyaman, rasa kantuk yang ku rasakan sebelumnya pun menguap entah kemana. Jika seperti ini terus, kapan aku bisa tidur?

"Baiklah aku bangun" ujarku setengah malas. Ku tegakkan tubuhku, menatapnya dengan datar terkesan tak peduli. Oh lihatlah, bahkan ia malah tersenyum lucu melihat wajah tertekukku.

"apa?" aku bertanya ketus, terlanjur sebal dengan tingkahnya. Namun ia malah tertawa, sangat manis. Membuatku seketika ingin menciumnya, melumat bibirnya dan menggigit kecil bibirnya hingga ia melenguh. Oh shit, apa yang ku fikirkan. Hentikan fikiran kotormu Kim Taehyung. Tapi bukankah aku alergi skinship? Baiklah, mari abaikan.

Ia tak menjawab apapun. Tangannya terulur perlahan melepas earphone yang masih menyumbat kedua telingaku. Ku amati gerak-geriknya dengan tatapan penuh kewaspadaan. Bisa saja kan kelinci di depanku berubah secara tiba-tiba menjadi seekor singa betina lagi. Heol, itu pasti akan merepotkan nantinya.

" _poppo_ —" oke, saahkan kedua telingaku yang mungkin bermasalah akibat mendengarkan lagu yang sialnya romantis tadi. Ku usap kedua telingaku, bermaksud membuatnya kembali normal. Ia menghentikan gerakan tanganku, menggenggam tanganku erat sebelum menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

Pandanganku menukik tajam sedetik kemudian berubah menyipit, dahiku mengernyit bingung. Bukankah biasanya _poppo_ itu di lakukan di pipi bukan di bibir ya? Apa aku yang salah atau memang aku yang terlalu bodoh atau Jungkook saja yang terlalu modusan.

"Bukannya _poppo_ itu di pipi bukan di bibir ya?" protesku tak terima dengan wajah memerah antara menahan kesal dan malu. Jungkook benar-benar sialan. Batinku gondok.

"baiklah _, kisseu_ maksudku!" aku melotot horror mendengar perkataannya yang kelewat santai. Seolah bukan mengajakku ciuman melainkan mengajakku tanding main game di ps milikku. Ku edarkan pandanganku, menelisik sekitar kami. Terlalu ramai bisa-bisa kami jadi bahan tontonan dadakan dan jangan lupakan juga gratis pastinya.

"aku tak mau" ujarku ketus, kelewat ketus. Jungkook seakan-akan telah menginjak harga diriku dan aku tak terima akan hal itu. Mendengar penolakanku Jungkook hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"ayolah Tae, masa harus aku terus yang memulainya. Sekali-kali gantian lah!" aku kembali melotot. Gadis ini benar-benar ajaib dan gila dalam waktu bersamaan. Ku hela nafasku secara perlahan, sebenarnya percuma saja menolak keinginan gadis ini karena pada dasarnya ia memiliki seribu satu cara untukku menuruti permintaannya yang kelewat sinting. Termasuk seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah, hari ini kau menang Jeon!" ia tersenyum riang mendengar jawaban finalku. Ku hela nafasku sekali lagi sebelum dengan perlahan ku dekatkan tubuhku ke arahnya. Dan sialnya ia tak menghindar sedikitpun, seolah memang sudah lama ia menantikan momen ini. Tangan kananku meraih tengkuknya lembut, menariknya mendekat. Chu, jantung sialan! Mengapa ia malah berdetak dengan kurang ajarnya. Samar ku dengar teman sekelasku mulai bersorak riuh. Hanya menempel, tak ada lumatan yang sempat aku bayangkan tadi. Ku lepaskan lenganku dan bibirku perlahan menjauh dari Jungkook. Namun dengan sigap gadis itu menarikku kembali, melumat bibirku dalam-dalam. Hari ini kami benar-benar jadi tontonan dadakan.

Aku masih terus berjalan dengan ekpresi datarku. Jangan lupakan juga gadis kelinci yang berjalan di sampingku sambil bergelayut dengan manjanya di lenganku. Oh, kami sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang tengah berjalan bersama seperti drama-drama picisan yang sering ibuku tonton. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuatku ikut berhenti juga. Apalagi kali ini? Ku tatap ia setengah bingung, bingung akan sikapnya yang selalu berubah-ubah layaknya alien. Apa aku baru saja membicarakan diriku sendiri? Oke, lupakan! Namun Jungkook hanya balas menatapku dengan muka cemberutnya.

"Tae, aku lelah" dia merengek, oh manisnya membuatku ingin menceburkan dirinya ke sungai han. Huft, ku hela nafas pelan –agak dramatis juga. Pasti tak lama ia akan meminta hal gila lagi yang berujung selalu membuatku sial.

"lalu—" ku tatap ia dengan pandangan sedatar tembok membuatnya memberenggut lucu akan sikapku yang terkesan acuh padanya.

"gendong—" ku putar bola mataku setengah malas, benarkan apa kataku? Dengan setengah hati aku berjongkok di hadapannya, dengan riang Jungkook melompat ke punggungku. Kami berjalan dengan perlahan, tentunya karena beban berat yang kini ku bawa di punggungku. Keheningan juga melanda kami, lebih tepatnya diriku karena sedar tadi Jungkook sibuk bersenandung lagu favoritnya, yang otomatis menjadi favoritku juga. Karena, eumm— aku menyukai Jungkook dan secara otomatis apa yang ia suka aku akan menyukainya juga. Lucu? Tolong jangan tertawakan diriku.

"Ada satu tempat yang ingin sekali ku tunjukkan padamu" ujarku pelan namun seratus persen aku yakin ia masih dapat mendengar ucapanku.

"tempat, apa itu jauh?" nah kan ia meresponku, dan responnya sesuai dengan ekspetasiku. Ia bertanya dengan sangat antusias membuatku mau tak mau tertawa melihat reaksinya yang selalu menggemaskan.

"tidak juga, hanya saja tempat itu sangat berarti untukku" ujarku sambil menerawang, membayangkan tempat yang selalu ku datangi ketika hatiku mulai kembali merasa gundah.

"apa nama tempatnya?"

"— bukit bintang..."

"bukit bintang, itu terdengar sangat keren. Bawa aku ke sana Taetae—" Jungkook mulai merengek, bahkan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalaku membuatku sedikit pusing. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang tak mau diam, membuatku sedikit kewalahan menjaga keseimbangan agar tubuhnya tak jatuh dan berakhir mencium jalanan keras yang kami lewati.

"aku tak bisa berjanji Jeon, karena aku belum pernah mengajak siapa pun ke sana!" aku membalasnya dengan ragu, karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Bukit bintang adalah tempat rahasiaku selama ini, tempatku mencurahkan semuanya termasuk perasaanku pada gadis dalam gendonganku ini.

"kalau begitu, jadikanlah aku orang pertama yang kau ajak. Ku mohon Tae—" ia kembali merengek layaknya bocah yang meminta mainan pada sang ibu. Ah, manisnya. Aku menjerit frustasi dalam hatiku.

"baiklah, karena kau salah satu orang yang berarti untukku maka aku akan mengajakmu nanti!" Chu, ia mengecup pipi kananku singkat. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil atas ulahnya. Oh, Jeon bisakah kau berhenti membuat jantungku lari maraton terus? Aku takut tak bisa lagi mengendalikan perasaanku. Ia memeluk leherku erat dan kami kembali berjalan dengan keheningan yang menjadi latarnya.

Dan di sinilah akhirnya kami terdampar, di tempat yang aku janjikan padanya tadi. Masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, kami akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke tempat ini karena Jungkook yang terus merengek di punggungku menolak untuk pulang ke rumah dan ingin pergi ke tempat yang aku maksud. Jungkook terus menatap pemandangan kota seoul dengan tatapan takjub. Sesekali ku singkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Jungkook mendongak, menatapku sebentar sebelum kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku. Ku tatap tangan kami yang saling bertautan.

Jika seperti ini, kami persis seperti pasangan muda yang tengah berkencan. Menghabiskan malam kami dengan kencan yang romantis. Namun realita kembali menamparku, ia bukan milikmu Tae!

"oh bintang jatuh, mintalah permohonan Tae—" aku tersadar ketika mendengar suaranya. Ku tatap gadis di hadapanku sendu.

' _aku berharap rasa ini menghilang...'_

 _ **Bintang jatuh kabulkanlah permintaanku**_

 _ **Buat rasa ini menghilang**_

 _ **Karena aku tak ingin kehilangan**_

 _ **Sosoknya...**_

 **~ TBC ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**BAG 3. Let's Not Fall In Love (END)**

 ** _Mari berjanji_**

 ** _Untuk tak saling jatuh cinta..._**

 _Berhenti menyukaimu_

 _Mematikan api cinta untukmu_

 _Apakah aku sanggup melakukannya?_

Ku usap wajahku frustasi, sangat frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, akhir-akhir perasaanku berubah tak wajar pada Jungkook. Semua yang ku lakukan selalu berujung membuatku mengingat sosok menggemaskannya membuatku nyaris melakukan kesalahan karena tindakanku yang bahkan tak ku sadari itu. Dan puncaknya kemarin, aku nyaris menenggelamkan anjing puddle kesayangan Seokjin _noona_ karena tiba-tiba teringat senyum kelinci Jungkook. Oh sial, dan karena kejadian itu terpaksa uang jajanku di potong secara tidak adil. Dan yang membuatku bertambah kesal adalah aku bahkan baru ingat jika kini aku tak pernah lagi menolak skinship bodoh yang Jungkook berikan, otakku benar-benar telah melenceng jauh. Ah tidak lebih tepatnya aku benar-benar telah jatuh pada sahabatku sendiri. Sungguh mengenaskan sekali dirimu Kim Taehyung.

Aku mengerang kesal, mengacak surai coklatku penuh dengan rasa frustasi. Ini benar-benar tak bisa di biarkan. Aku harus menghentikan semuanya secepat mungkin. Ku dudukan tubuhku namun sepertinya itu bukan hal yang bagus. Karena kedua netraku langsung menangkap selembar foto yang sengaja ku tempel di kaca lemariku. Foto kebersamaan ku dengan Jungkook. Ku tatap foto itu dengan sendu, nyaris menangis. Tiba-tiba ingatanku kembali pada dua tahun lalu. Ketika kami akan memasuki _senior high school_. Masa yang mengantarku dalam jurang indah namun menyakitkan yang orang-orang sering menyebutnya _cinta_.

 _"Taetae—" aku mendengus kesal ketika indera pendengaranku mendengar panggilan menjijikan itu. Panggilan kecil yang di berikan sahabat mungilku itu. Jungkook hanya tertawa melihat responku._

 _"jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu lagi. Sangat kekanakkan!" dengusku sebal membuat tawanya pecah seketika. Cih, benar-benar gadis menyebalkan!_

 _"aku tidak mau, panggilan itu cocok untukmu. Sangat manis kau tahu!" ia masih tertawa membuatku hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mataku terlalu malas untuk mendebat gadis keras kepala sepertinya._

 _"hah, terserah kau saja—"_

 _"Taetae, ayo kita berjanji?" aku hanya bisa mengernyitkan kedua alisku, bingung akan maksudnya._

 _"berjanji untuk apa?" tanyaku dengan kebingungan yang tercetak jelas di dahi mulusku, namun jawaban yang di berikan Jungkook setelahnya behasil membuatku mendengus sebal._

 _"berjanjilah untuk tak saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain karena itu hanya akan membuat kita saling menjauh!" ujarnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca sama sekali._

 _"kau fikir aku akan jatuh cinta pada gadis manja dan ceroboh seperti dirimu. Itu takkan mungkin terjadi!" Jungkook terlihat cemberut mendengar penuturan blak-blakan yang terucap dari kedua belah bibirku._

 _"Ayo berjanjilah!"_

 _"baik-baik, aku berjanji bunny. Tapi bagaimana jika ada salah satu dari kita yang melanggarnya?" tanyaku penasaran. Penasaran akan apa yang terjadi jika salah satu dari kami melanggar perjanjian yang sedikit konyol ini. Karena demi tuhan, aku tak mungkin jatuh padanya kan? Jatuh pada sahabat yang bahkan sudah ku anggap saudaraku sendiri._

 _"buang saja perasaan itu..."_

Ya, benar. Buang saja perasaan itu. Seharusnya ku buang saja perasaan sialan ini bukannya malah memeliharanya hingga sebesar ini dan sulit untuk di musnahkan. Ya, seharusnya ku musnahkan dari dulu namun mengapa rasanya sulit sekali. Setiap aku akan memusnahkannya bayanganmu bahkan senyum dan tawamu seketika hadir dalam bayanganku membuatku sulit untuk mengenyahkannya. Apa kau ingin menghukumku? Namun apa salahku sehingga kau menghukumku dengan cara menyakitkan seperti saat ini? Ku seka air mata yang tanpa sadar terus mengalir di kedua pipiku.

Bodoh! Pria bodoh, untuk apa kau menangisi orang yang jelas-jelas hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabatnya tak lebih. Rutukku dengan hati yang semakin pedih karena mengingat bahwa bahkan Jungkook tak akan peduli pada apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Seketika hatiku menciut, mengingat jika mungkin kini Jungkook tengah menonton acara musik yang tengah memutarkan lagu-lagu favoritnya atau bahkan mungkin kini ia tengah bergelung hangat mencari kenyamanan di dalam selimut favoritnya. Atau ia tengah berkencan? Heol, kemungkinan yang terakhir benar-benar menghancurkan hatiku. Bukannya malah mengurung diri di dalam kamar, menangisi seseorang dengan semenyedihkan ini.

"Kookie- apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"

Ku seret langkah kakiku dengan setengah malas. Namun baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba aku berhenti, tepat di dekat ruang musik. Netraku menatap pemandangan di ujung sana dengan sendu dan jangan lupakan hatiku yang seperti di cubit. Sakit sekali. Jungkook terlihat tengah berbicara dengan Park Jimin, si pangeran sekolah hanya berdua. Tanpa siapapun lagi di antara mereka. Namun yang paling membuatku bertambah sakit adalah ketika melihat tatapan memuja yang ia layangkan pada Jungkook. Membuatku benar-benar merasa ingin pulang, mengurung di kamar, membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut dan menangis sepuasnya. Namun itu sangat tak mungkin kan? Terdengar seperti Kim Taehyung si pecundang sejati jika aku melakukan hal memalukan itu.

Dengan lesu ku teruskan langkahku menuju kelas. Mungkin di sana aku akan merasa lebih baik dari pada terus menerus berdiam diri di sini layaknya orang idiot patah hati –tapi memang benar begitu kan?- menyaksikan pemandangan yang benar-benar memuakan untukku. Ku pasang _earphone_ dan meletakan kepalaku di atas meja. Baru sebentar hidupku terasa tenang, beban berat kembali menimpa punggungku. Aku benar-benar merasa ingin menangis sekarang.

"Taetae—" suara merdunya bagai lonceng kematian untukku, begitu menyayat hatiku. Sangat menyakitkan dan membunuhku secara perlahan. Tak ku hiraukan sosoknya, aku masih betah dalam posisiku. Dan sepertinya Jungkook juga begitu, ia masih menaruh dagunya di punggungku.

"Tae—" ia kembali memanggilku, suaranya terdengar sendu. Namun aku kembali mengabaikannya.

"aku tau kau hanya berpura-pura tak mendengarku!" dengan terpaksa ku tegakkan tubuhku dan menatapnya datar. Namun Jungkook malah balas menatapku sendu.

"ada apa?" tanyaku setengah risih karena ia masih menatapku seperti itu membuatku sedikit salah tingkah.

"kau menangis?" ia menatap mataku lekat membuatku tambah salah tingkah karena tatapannya terasa berbeda dengan Jungkook yang ku kenal.

"tidak.." elakku dengan membuang pandangan ke arah lain, berharap Jungkook juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun sepertinya tak mungkin.

"kau bohong!" tuduhnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"aku tak berbohong" balasku tak terima. Ku balas tatapannya tak kalah tajam namun ia sama sekali tak merasa takut.

"cih, jelas-jelas kau membohongiku Kim Taehyung!" ujarnya dingin. Ia benar-benar marah? Jungkook selalu memanggil nama lengkapku ketika ia marah padaku dan kini ia melakukannya.

"baiklah aku memang menangis, kau puas?" balasku tanpa sadar meninggikan suaraku.

"kenapa, apa kau ada masalah?" ia menatapku dengan sorot lembut membuatku muak karena perasaanku yang harus mati-matian ku kontrol agar tak meledak seperti tadi.

"lupakan saja, aku tak ingin membahasnya. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan sepertinya berhasil.

"Jimin mengajakku berkencan akhir pekan ini..." akunya namun pandangannya terlihat bimbang. Sekuat tenaga ku tahan emosiku yang tiba-tiba membuncah mendengar kalimatnya. Terima kasih _bunny_ berkatmu hatiku benar-benar hancur lebur sekarang.

"lalu hubungannya denganku apa?" tanyaku berusaha sekuat tenaga membuat suaraku tak terdengar bergetar. Sepertinya sedikit berhasil.

"aku ingin menanyakan pendapatmu sebagai sahabatku dan seorang pria" seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu ketika mendengar pernyataannya, namun kembali aku sadar jika sebentar lagi aku harus bisa melepasnya untuk orang lain.

"kalau begitu terima saja dia bukankah ia pria idaman wanita di sekolah kita!" ujarku asal, dan entah mengapa aku merasa menyesal ketika mengatakannya pada Jungkook. Aku takut ia akan mendengar saranku.

"aku tak menyukai pria tampan idaman sekolah, yang aku sukai adalah pria yang bisa membuatku nyaman—" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuatku gemas akan tingkah imutnya.

"kalau begitu tolak saja!"

"tak bisa begitu Tae—" ku putar kedua bola mataku malas. Gadis ini benar-benar sulit di tebak.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku setengah frustasi, frustasi menghadapi tingkahnya yang kembali menyebalkan untukku.

"tak tau—"

"Jeon Jungkook—" panggilku ragu, ragu akan apa yang akan ku sampaikan padanya. Ragu akan reaksi apa yang akan ia berikan nanti. Ia memandangku dengan kedua alis yang hampir bertaut.

"bisakah kau berhenti melakukan _skinship_ , itu membuatku merasa tak nyaman" entah aku malah merasa tak lega ketika berhasil mengatakannya.

"oh, maaf. Ku kira kau mulai menyukainya jadi aku tak berhenti melakukannya, maaf kalau selama ini membuatmu merasa tak nyaman Taetae" aku hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar responnya.

 _'sebenarnya hanya aku yang takut jatuh terlalu dalam karena semua perhatian semu yang kau berikan padaku...'_

"Taetae—" ku buka mataku perlahan, Jungkook duduk di sampingku memandangku dengan sendu. Ada apa? Membuatku bertanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini.

"apa yang terjadi?" ku lihat ia menggigit bibirnya pelan seperti ragu ingin menyampaikannya atau tidak.

"ceritakanlah.." titahku lembut, dan setelahmya hanya terdengar suara Jungkook yang perlahan menjauh seolah-olah ia tengah berbicara di sebrang sana. Di tempat yang jauh untuk ku gapai.

"aku menerima ajakan kencan Jimin" ujarnya tanpa memandangku. Bagus Jeon, jangan tatap aku saat ini. Jangan lihat ekspresi menyedihkan yang mungkin tergambar jelas di wajahku. Kau tau _bunny,_ seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk jantungku. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan!

"selamat _bunny_ —" hanya kalimat itu yang berhasil ku keluarkan. Terlalu sakit untuk berbicara banyak hal padanya setelah mendengar pengakuannya tadi. Lama kami terdiam, terlalu larut dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang—" aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris setelah mengatakannya.

"benarkah, siapa orang itu?" matanya terlihat berbinar cerah layaknya bayi kelinci, namun aku juga melihat setitik kekecewaan di sana. Entahlah, aku malas berspekulasi, takut jika ini hanya anganku semata.

"huft, kau tak perlu mengetahuinya..."

"kenapa?" kedua alisnya menukik tajam, tak terima akan jawaban acuhku. Ia memandangku menuntut.

"karena kau pasti akan kecewa ketika mengetahui sosoknya—" ku usap rambutnya gemas, aku pasti akan merindukan masa-masa ini.

"huh, aku tak mengerti" ia masih menatapku setengah bingung, berharap jika aku mau kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"kau memang bodoh!" ejekku dengan mencubit kedua pipi gembilnya.

 _'bukan kau yang bodoh, tetapi aku yang bodoh karena tak bisa jujur akan perasaanku yang sebenarnya—' Taehyung_

 _'aku harap di kehidupan selanjutnya kita tak terlahir sebagai sahabat. Karena dengan itu mungkin aku bisa lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaanku selama ini—' Jungkook_

 ** _Mari untuk tidak saling_**

 ** _Jatuh cinta_**

 ** _Karena itu hanya akan_**

 ** _Membuat kita saling menjauh..._**

 **~ THE END ~**


End file.
